1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to safety devices for pistols that include provisions for the automatic disengagement of the hammer and, more particularly, to a safety means for automatic pistols of the type having a so-called interrupted firing pin which is formed of two portions linearly positioned, of which one can be non-aligned with respect to the other, when the weapon is in safety position.